<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цветы жизни by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422553">Цветы жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect'>fandom_MassEffect</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring'>MilvaBarring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Вега нянчится с ребенком. Да, он умеет. А если Шепард скажет что-нибудь другое, не верьте ей!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard &amp; James Vega, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цветы жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870827">Simple Luxuries</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse">todisturbtheuniverse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula">meg_aka_moula</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стоило один раз позвонить, и из квартиры сразу же донесся восторженный детский вопль. Джеймс улыбнулся, готовясь к встрече. За дверью послышался топот ног, затем мгновенье тишины — и дверь открылась.</p><p>Ростом дочка Шепард едва доставала ему до бедра, но, дьявол, прыгала она отлично! Джеймс только начал наклоняться, чтобы обнять ее, как она со смехом повисла у него на шее.</p><p>— Привет, Кузнечик! — сказал он, ущипнув девочку за нос.</p><p>— Дядя Джеймс! — отозвалась она, отталкивая его руку.</p><p>— Джозефина, — со вздохом произнесла Шепард, появившись в прихожей. Выглядела она запыхавшейся. Девочка при таком обращении недовольно наморщила нос. — Разве я тебе не говорила, чтобы ты не открывала дверь, когда меня нет рядом?</p><p>— Потише, Лола, — усмехнулся Джеймс, отвлекая ее внимание на себя. — Как такой малявке удалось тебя опередить?</p><p>Шепард подбоченилась и окинула его сердитым взглядом.</p><p>— Да просто эта малявка не пыталась убедить своего упертого папашу отвлечься от калибровки этой... — она резко выдохнула, удержавшись в последний момент от ругательства, — ...глупой системы безопасности.</p><p>Джеймс рассмеялся.</p><p>— Щербатый везде найдет, что бы откалибровать!</p><p>Шепард неожиданно расслабилась. Она усмехнулась, и в ее глазах появился знакомый озорной блеск.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь, — протянула она с явным намеком.</p><p>— О нет, только не надо подробностей! — притворно испугался Джеймс. — Кузнечик, скажи маме, что мы не хотим это слышать.</p><p>— Мама, мы не хотим это слышать, — не задумываясь повторила Джози.</p><p>Шепард лишь усмехнулась и отступила на шаг, давая Джеймсу пройти. Как только он опустил Джози на пол, та с хохотом убежала на кухню, утащив с собой связку его жетонов. </p><p>— Прячься, пока я тебя не нашел! — угрожающе крикнул он вслед.</p><p>— Спасибо, что пришел так быстро, — улыбнулась Шепард. — Когда руководство Альянса в следующий раз отправит меня в отпуск на Цитадель, я пошлю их всех в жопу.</p><p>Годы были немилосердны к Шепард... вернее, тот последний, страшный год. По количеству шрамов она догнала мужа, причем оба оказались достаточно тщеславными, чтобы гордиться своими боевыми отметинами, и слишком практичными, чтобы платить пластическим хирургам. И в ее волосах появились серебряные пряди, мерцающие, словно свет далеких звезд.</p><p>Но она осталась той же Лолой.</p><p>— А я еще рассчитывал на тихий и спокойный отпуск, — заметил Гаррус, выходя в прихожую. Он обменялся взглядами с женой и посмотрел на Джеймса. — Так это ты тут, Вега, на весь дом орешь. Что тебя к нам привело?</p><p>— Именно это я пыталась объяснить, пока ты рылся в проводах системы безопасности... </p><p>— И это была твоя первая ошибка, — вмешался Джеймс. </p><p>Гаррус фыркнул.</p><p>— Сегодня мы идем гулять, — продолжила Шепард, не обращая внимания на них обоих, — и Вега согласился посидеть с Джози.</p><p>Гаррус тут же помрачнел и встревоженно взглянул на жену. </p><p>— А мы можем ему доверять? — возразил он с таким видом, как будто Джеймса рядом не было.</p><p>— Да, — твердо ответила Шепард, снова повернувшись к Джеймсу и одарив его милейшей из улыбок. — Потому что он знает наверняка — если с ней что-нибудь случится, я его убью.</p><p>Ага, все та же Лола. Умеет она страху нагнать. Dios.</p><p>— Если я не убью его первым, — согласился Гаррус, снова лучась дружелюбием.</p><p>— Она уже поужинала, — обратилась Шепард к Джеймсу, у которого вся жизнь успела пронестись перед глазами. — Уложи ее спать в восемь, Вега.</p><p>— Будет сделано, адмирал.</p><p>Шепард наморщила нос; она терпеть не могла, когда к ней обращались по новому званию. Джеймс давно понял, у кого Джози перенимает все свои привычки. Пусть внешне они совсем не похожи (Джози осиротела во время нападения Жнецов на Типтри, и Шепард с Гаррусом удочерили ее через три года после войны), но во всем остальном она — вылитая мать.</p><p>— Идем, — сказал Гаррус, взяв Шепард за руку. — Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно напугали нашего няньку.</p><p>Она вздохнула, бросила последний строгий взгляд на Джеймса и вышла вслед за Гаррусом.</p><p>— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я иду искать! — прокричал Джеймс, как только захлопнулась входная дверь. Сверху донеслось сдавленное хихиканье, и, усмехнувшись, он пошел на звук.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Джеймс стал любимым «дядей» Джози по очень веской причине — он ее баловал. Просто не мог удержаться, потому что любил ее до безумия. Все на «Нормандии» ее любили. Члены экипажа стали для нее большой и шумной семьей. Они катали ее на спине, играли с ней, рассказывали сказки. Поначалу она их побаивалась. Но разве это не естественно для всех детей войны?<p>Однажды поздней ночью, проснувшись в слезах после кошмара, Джози пробралась в ангар на нижней палубе, где Джеймсу тоже не спалось. Это было где-то через неделю после того, как Гаррус и Шепард привезли ее домой.</p><p>— Привет, Кузнечик, — позвал он ее очень тихо, чтобы не напугать. — Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?</p><p>Джози икнула и переступила с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Мне иногда снятся чудища, — призналась она тонким испуганным голоском.</p><p>— Понятно, — сказал он, усаживаясь на мат, где они с Шепард устраивали спарринги и разговаривали по душам. Он жестом предложил девочке сесть рядом. — Мне тоже. </p><p>Она села, поджав под себя ноги.</p><p>— А ты знаешь сказки? — спросила она, глядя на него огромными карими глазами. — Тетя из приюта часто рассказывала нам про Шепард.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>— Расскажи о Шепард, — попросила Джози сонным голосом, уже лежа в постели.<p>Забавно, как иногда дети не могут сложить два плюс два. Девочка знала, что ее мама, папа и все их друзья были героями войны; она много раз слышала, как ее маму называют по фамилии, и даже Щербатый не избавился от этой привычки. Но она так и не поняла, что ее мама и та самая Шепард из сказок — один и тот же человек, и что на самом деле члены экипажа делились с ней воспоминаниями о ее матери.</p><p>Джеймс знал, что когда-нибудь она это поймет, но пока истории о Шепард оставались для нее сказками.</p><p>— Шепард была великим воином, защитницей жизни в галактике. Когда пришли большие роботы-креветки... — На этом моменте Джози всегда начинала хихикать. — ...Она обратилась ко всем галактическим расам и убедила их помочь ей в борьбе с чудовищами. Турианцам она сказала…"</p><p>— Я дам вам кроганов! — подхватила Джози, и в ее голосе угадывались материнские интонации. — Если вы пообещаете послать ваш флот на Землю!</p><p>— А саларианцам она сказала...</p><p>— Помогите мне вылечить генофаг и спасти Палавен!</p><p>— А кварианцам сказала...</p><p>— Я помирю вас с гетами, и вы вместе защитите Раннох!</p><p>— Так все и было, — согласился Джеймс. — И Шепард сражалась, сражалась, и сражалась. Она потеряла нескольких своих друзей, но никогда не отступала, потому что они отдали свои жизни, чтобы помочь ей спасти галактику, и она не могла допустить, чтобы их жертвы оказались напрасными. А потом, в самом конце, Шепард отвоевала Землю и сожгла всех чудовищ.</p><p>Некоторое время Джози лежала тихо, закрыв глаза, и Джеймс подумал, что она уже спит. Но неожиданно она спросила:</p><p>— А что было с Шепард после войны? Мне никто об этом не говорил.</p><p>Джеймс хмыкнул.</p><p>— Шепард вернулась на свой корабль, Кузнечик, и отправилась навстречу новым приключениям. Может, когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, но сейчас всем деткам пора спать.</p><p>Он поцеловал ее в лоб, повернулся, чтобы уйти и обнаружил, что Шепард стоит на пороге, смотрит на него и улыбается. Джеймс вздрогнул.</p><p>— Сказки про Шепард, да? — усмехнулась она, когда они вышли из детской и плотно закрыли дверь. Джеймс направился вслед за ней к лестнице.</p><p>— Сейчас они на пике популярности, Лола. Не бери в голову.</p><p>Она поморщилась.</p><p>— Я рада, что она до сих пор так и не догадалась, что это я. Довольно с меня людей, которые теряют дар речи, как только я вхожу в комнату — не хватало еще, чтобы родная дочь стала вести себя точно так же.</p><p>— Вот чем дети и хороши, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Когда она поймет, кто ты такая, ей уже будет без разницы. Для нее ты будешь мать-ехидна, которая называет ее полным именем и пилит за несделанные уроки.</p><p>Шепард фыркнула, и этот звук был совершенно счастливым и искренним.</p><p>— Ох уж эти цветы жизни.</p><p>Только сейчас Джеймс заметил, что ее волосы растрепаны, а одежда вымазана в грязи.</p><p>— А ты в курсе, что бои в симуляторе свиданием не считаются?</p><p>— Считаются, если после этого пойти и выпить, — с усмешкой возразила Шепард. — Ну а потом надо вернуться домой и довести свидание до логического конца.</p><p>Джеймс со стоном отмахнулся и направился к двери. За спиной он слышал ее смех.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>